The Captain and The Russian Mob
by pampilot67
Summary: Five new Russian immigrant are murdered in the 27th a And the 12th new Captain calls for help


**The Captain and The Russian Mob.**

Five new Russian immigrant are murdered in the 27th

And the 12th new Captain calls for help

* * *

It 7_am_ in 12th homicide squad room only the over night officer is in the room. The duty phone rings a long swilling sound.

"_This is the 12th homicide detective Billings speaking."_

"_That address again….7645 Lexington 6__th__ floor rear…I'll notify the day duty detectives."_

Spinning the Rolex to the name he needs he calls the duty detective,

"_Detective Ryan we have a case for you and your squad. 7645 Lexington 6__th__ floor rear, I will call Esposito. Do you need me to call the others?"_

"_No I'll do the primary have them come to the scene. Have them report to me Thank Bill."_

Esposito arrived a few minutes after Ryan.

"_What up Kevin?"_

"_We got three bodies' two women and a female child, all with their throat cut. No sign of a break in and no one heard a thing."_

"_Are these Asians by chance?"_

"_No sir their Russian decent, they seem new to the US."_

"_Living in this neighborhood no way, their Russian."_

"_Way and these people say they only speak Russian."_

"_Well you get to wake the Captain up as you are the lead detective Ryan."_

"_I just knew when we flipped the coin I should have called heads. You won and I got the lead, I think I'm your fall guy now."_

Laughing Esposito walked off. Ryan speed dialed the Captain.

"_Kevin this better be good as this is my day off."_

"_Sorry Captain but we need a Russian speaking officer at a triple murder at ….7645 Lexington 6__th__ floor rear."_

"_Alright I'll be there in an hour, canvas the area and see who else may have seen something. And Kevin You owe me a big coffee when I get their."_

"_Ok boss in an hour, right."_

Just under an hour a shiny Black, new cruiser pulled up to the police tape barrier. When the door open out stepped an immaculately dress woman. With her high heeds, she was over six feet tall.

The early morning sun highlighted her beauty, she has a grow. That Kevin Ryan who knew her for years still marveled.

He walked up to her and handed her a large coffee.

"_Thanks Kevin, anything new since you last spoke to me?"_

"_Nothing noteworthy, yet Captain."_

"_Ok let's go inside. Please bring the Russian-speaking people down to the first floor. We can work in the manager's office."_

The first person was a woman about 60 years old.

Speaking in Russian, she asked the woman's name.

Looking surprised, she replied.

"_You speak Russian with a Moscow accent, have you lived there?"_

"_Yes for a while so what is you name?"_

She gave her name and a long explanation of how she came to the USA. She said she spoke English but liked to keep it quiet, as she felt safer if no one knew. She said the people only arrived two weeks ago and that she knew little about them. She said she would listen to the other and if they said anything, she would tell her.

A tall patrol officer approached the women with a sheet of paper.

"_Is Captain Beckett in that room? I have a message for her?"_

"_Yes officer I'm Beckett what do you have?"_

"_Sir Dispatch they're to call you there is a second crime scene two blocks over on Madison at 67__th"_

"_Damn it my cell is off. Thank you officer." _

Beckett read the paper then turned on her phone.

"_Dispatch this Captain Beckett my cell was off please relay messages you have, please."_

"_Captain, the 12A3 car reported a shooting at 12264 Madison ten minutes ago. Sergeant Kennedy is on scene awaiting Detectives."_

"_Please dispatch Detectives O'Malley and Shaw to 12264 Madison._

_Detach Officer Grimes and Martin to this address. Also, dispatch Kowalski from home to 12264 Madison. She off today so you need to call her on her beeper. Also, recall Office LT Jones also on day off. Next message please."_

"_Call home at your conversance. Nothing else to report Sir."_

"_Thank you Betty, twelve one out."_

Speeding dialing, she listen to the ring.

"_Well Captain you slipped out early this morning."_

"_I was up early I have a meeting at one PP (1PP Police headquarters) this morning. Then I got a call about needing a Russian interrupter so here I am, all dressed up and in a hole speaking Russian. I am breaking out of here in ten minutes to go to the meeting. Boris is coming over from Brighton Beach to take over. So why the call?"_

"_How about lunch at one at Remy's?"_

"_Sounds like a good plan I'll call you if anything changes. I love __you."_

"_I love you too Mrs. Castle AKA Captain 'hard ass' Beckett."_

"_You're going get it to-night Rick_."

"_I hope so bye, bye baby."_

The phone went dead in her hand.

"_That Castle, is he joining us today?"_

"_He has a meeting this morning but we hope to have lunch together. So what new I got to leave for one PP in five minutes."_

"_All three are illegal's and they have no paper in the apartment, it's all been removed." _

"_Well do your best, I see Boris coming so see you later at the precinct."_

At 1**pm **Castle and Beckett met for lunch, they kissed and hugged each other.

"_Long morning Captain?"_

"_Yes five dead Russians and a meeting at 1PP talking about budget ideas. They want to cut unnecessary overtime. How do we do that, one smart ass in administration wants to stop all work after eight hours."_

"_I can just see it a high-speed chase just as they stop the perp a little bell rings. The officer in charge holds up his hand and said. Come back tomorrow at nine and we'll do the arrest."_

"_That not funny but that was his idea. I had to hold my seat so as not to kill him. The Chief told him it was the most asinine idea he ever had. After that we formed a study committee to find ways to cut the budget."_

They talked about their lives and what they were planning for the coming months. Alexis engaged to be married next year and Rick's new book is to be release in a month.

Kate returned to the precinct to find that the FBI had called and would be in to see her at 3**pm**.

When the elevator opened at exactly 3pm Kate knew the FBI had arrived. She was hover surprised it was SAC William Sorenson and an older Agent .

"_Captain Beckett this Deputy Director Seeley Booth, My boss."_

_Shaking hands she felt his strong grip and noticed the shiny gold ring on his finger._

"_Your married Director Booth?"_

"_Yes three years next month, and You Captain Beckett?"_

"_I remember my husband had a friend in DC a Forensic Anthropologist named Temperance Brennan, that had a partner named Booth. Is that you and how is your partner?"_

"_You have a good memory, Bones is fine expecting her third child in a couple of weeks, we are going to call him Maxwell, after her father." _

"_So you two did get married, My husband Rick had a crush on her before we met but she was not into anything long-term and neither was he. We have twin boys and they are enough for now. Chief of detectives Gates is coming in for our meeting so how about we get coffee and go into the conference room."_

As the walked in to the conference room Chief of Detectives Victoria Gates walked out of the elevator.

"_Well I see we are all here let's get started after I get my coffee. The coffee here at the 12__th__ is one of many things I miss about this old barn. By the way Kate we just got the approval to build the new station so hang in an other year and maybe you can wear clothing fit for the season and not go home on a summer's day soaking wet from sweat."_

The meeting took over two hours and in the end the FBI, and NYPD formed a task force to deal with the Russian immigrants problem.

Kate is happily relived of the task. In days gone by she would have been the leading force in the case but now she's has a station to run a husband and two boys to take care of.

Last night she and Rick laid the foundation for a new Castle and Kate was thinking she may retire after the next Castle's arrival. She just may become a step-grand mother soon and chasing crooks was something for younger people.

At six pm Captain Beckett became Mrs. Kate Castle and went home.


End file.
